


Clueless about This

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They come back from Neverland with Pan, and Wendy pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I.

She hadn’t bled in a while. (She’s not stupid, she knows that means.)

This was very, very concerning, because she was a girl who had a  _regular_ , twenty-eight day cycle, and it had been forty-six days.

She hasn’t told anyone.

Yes, they’re in Storybrooke, (been there for two months) and yes, they had managed to capture Pan and bring him back (alive!) to where her new home was (where her brothers are) and she could ask someone for help, maybe Tink, or Ruby, or Emma, but, but -

_That_ would mean she would have to tell Peter.

And she doesn’t really  _want_  to tell Peter.

Like, at all.

He’s too …  _Pan-_ ish to be a father. She could just not tell him, but would  _notice_ , so she thinks that maybe she can get a - an abortion (the word tastes strange in her head), or something, not tell anyone.

But - but she -

_She has no idea what to do._


	2. Part II.

Snow and Ruby tell Wendy that she has to tell Peter about this.

She’s not exactly sure why Fate decided that the two women had to come over to the hotel room she was currently staying at. She’d thrown away her (positive) pregnancy test in the trash can in the bathroom, and, coincidentally, Ruby had needed to use the restroom minutes after arriving for an unplanned visit.

Wendy had managed to hide her shaking hands then, but when Ruby had come out, with the pregnancy test wrapped up in toilet paper, in her hand, Wendy had  _broken_.

Told the two women  _everything_.

And then  _they_ , after comforting and cradling and assuring Wendy that  _everything was going to be fine_ , had told her she had to tell the father. Tell  _Peter_.

Ruby had offered to even go with her, but Wendy had declined. Profusely, because in her first year on the island, when she’d still been a bit delusional because she hadn’t known Pan for as long as she did now, he’d told her he’d make a very ill-equipped and ill-prepared.

Besides, the child of her and _Pan_  is sure to be a monster, if genetics have anything to say. Right?

Wendy tries to tell them that it’s a bad idea, that Pan will probably find a way to kill the child. And her, too. So she might as well just get an  _abortion_  because a) she doesn’t  _want_  to be a mother — not anymore, not after Neverland — b) Peter would make a horrible father, and c)  _no_  child should end up like how hers —  _theirs_ , oh god, she wants to  _puke_  — is probably going to end up: with two messed up parents. A dysfunctional childhood, at best— and no child should have to  _deal_  with what Storybrooke — with what her  _life_  has become — but the women shake their heads, tell her to give this a  _chance_.

They make a deal with her. If Peter rejoices — like Ruby and Snow want him to — if he at least  _accepts_  the fact that he’s gotten Wendy pregnant — than she should, at the very least,  _consider_  keeping it — and if he reacts differently — angry, sourly, negatively,  _ill_ -like — than she can do what she wishes, and she has their full support.

Wendy says the cannot bare to tell him in person, that it would be  _too much_ , and even though Snow and Ruby want her to tell him  _in person_ , they hand her a phone and wait silently as she waits for either the answering machine ( _please don’t pick up please don’t pick up whatever you do please don’t pick up Peter Pan_ ) or —

"Hello?"

Peter grumbles into the phone, and Wendy nearly hurls it away from her head on her spot on her bed, but Ruby and Snow are sitting on either side of her, and they’re giving her stern looks.

She chokes out his name, and the grogginess vanishes from his voice. He asks her what’s wrong, and when she starts crying, simply because  _it’s all too real and all too much and this wasn’t supposed to happen_ , he tells her he’s on his way and hangs up, without giving her a chance to explain herself.

Ruby takes her hand in hers and Snow pats her shoulder as Wendy wails about Peter coming over right away when she  _really_  doesn’t want to, and they whisper to her sweet nothings, trying to do their best to calm the century-and-fifteen-year-old possibly-to-be-mother sitting between them until the door bursts open and Peter is before them, in the doorway.

His hair is askew, he hasn’t got his jacket on quite right, and his cheeks have been burnt by the frosty wind outside.

"Bird," he says, moving forward instantly, when all he has to do is take one  _look_  at her face. Ruby and Snow scoot away, just a little bit, as Wendy tries to scoot away from him, but her wrists are in his hands and he’s kneeling in front of her, eyes boring to hers. “What  _happend?”_

Wendy tries to shake her head, tries to tell him  _no_ , but words begin tumbling forth from her mouth, and when the words  _I’m pregnant_ tumble past her lips, like all the other garbled words that have been ruffled up by the tears clogging her throat and staining her face, something in his face  _clicks_ , and arms are around her, and she’s  _sobbing_.

He says into her hair that he’s not meant to be a father, that he isn’t  _mad_  about this, that he just wants  _her_  to be happy, that  _she_  gets to choose if she wants this, because he knows he’ll be a horrible, horrible excuse for a father and this only makes her cry  _harder_.

Because this is him saying that even if he fails, he will try. Even though everyone hates him and he was born from Neverland’s bones and he has been a boy since before anyone in this town was even thought of — before anyone at all — even after  _swearing_  to never do any adult thing, he’s going to try  _this_.

With  _her_.

(Wendy cannot breathe properly because of this.)


End file.
